


There's Something Special About That Boy...

by jeleania



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Human!Jack, ain't he cute?, child!Jack, may add more tags later..., watch Jackie grow up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeleania/pseuds/jeleania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Frost is a powerful spirit, one meant to be a Guardian long before he took the Oath.</p>
<p>But what if he was Special long before he ever became a spirit?</p>
<p>Little Jackson Overland, the boy who would one day be Winter, had his own story...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Story Starts

**March 1701**

 

"Mama! Mama!"

 

Isabella Overland looked to her right with a smile, continuing to keep an eye on her small herd of sheep with her peripheral vision. Her six-year-old son came dashing over, a long sturdy stick trailing behind him in one hand while the other cupped something to his chest. Since his brown eyes were bright with excitement and a grin was on his cute little face, any worries of her dear boy being hurt faded quickly. When he reached her and danced from one foot to the other impatiently, she kindly asked, "What have you there, my Jackie love?"

 

"Look, Mama!" Jackson revealed his find to his mother, wanting to make her smile. "For you!"

 

"Oh, dear heart..." She plucked from her son's palm a sprig of small white flowers, tucking her own shepherd's staff into the crook of an elbow. Her fingers gently touched the velvety petals, memories of their happy quiet life just months ago dancing in her mind. "Where did you find these, Jack?"

 

"Over there!" Jack pointed back to the far side of the field they stood in. "The Little Ones were playing near them."

 

A small jolt of unease shot through the woman, making her grip her staff warily. She peered across the grasses to the border of trees her son had been near. She didn't see or hear any children in the area, and the next herder wasn't to take their turn for another two hours. But she knew her son, like his father, could see things that her sharp eyes never would. "Did they give you the flowers, Jackie?"

 

"No."

 

"Be careful not to upset them, dear." Isabella warned. "We don't want to take their flowers."

 

With an offended pout, Jack narrowed his eyes at his mother. "I know, Mama! I'm not a baby!" Crossing his arms with his short staff clenched in one fist, he looked at the grazing sheep sulkily and spoke at a lower volume. "Papa taught me. I'm careful. I won't let them do mean things to Mama or Sissy."

 

Smiling softly, she crouched down, staff held parallel to the ground with two fingers carefully holding the sprig, and stroked her son's hair with her free hand. "I know you're careful, Jackie love. I just worry. I don't want anything bad to happen to you." Watching the little pout fade away, she slipped a finger under his chin and eased the child's face up. Contrite brown eyes circled with a very thin ring of silver peered up at her. "Thank you for the flowers, my dear one. I know your Papa taught you very well."

 

Getting a grin from her son due to her praise, she stood. Then a thought struck her. Confused, she asked, "Jackie, who is Sissy?"

 

The little boy gave her a look that clearly wondered at her level of intelligence. "Sissy. My Sissy." He reached up with his free hand and gently patted her lower abdomen. "Right here in Mama."

 

Her eyes widened in surprise, fingers unconsciously touching the spot her son's little fingers rested on. "Oh. I see." Taking a deep breath to pull herself together and putting a smile on her face, she cheerfully said, "Jackie love, will you herd the sheep to the east side of the field for me? There's sweet grass there that they'll like."

 

"Yes, Mama!" With a big grin, the boy dashed into the field. Moving alongside the sheep furthest west, he started waving his stick and making clicking noises, just like his Papa had taught him. Pale furry faces peered at him, then their wooly owners started meandering away from his stick-swinging form toward the east like he wanted. He looked back at his mother with a grin and wave, which she returned, before he refocused back on his task.

 

Lowering her hand after waving at her son, Isabella planted her staff firmly into the spring-warming earth and leaned against it. Her fingers rested over her womb again and tears prickled her eyes. Head bowed, she closed her watery eyes with a smile and whispered, "Oh, Lorcan, my love. Thank you for this gift. May you rest in peace, my dear husband."

 

-.-.-


	2. Little Playmates

 

 

* * *

 

**April 1701**

 

Jackson dropped the last handful of dried corn on the dusty ground and stood back with his wooden dish under one arm. Their small flock of chickens and its lone rooster pecked at their food, clucking softly to each other. With a nod, Jackson put the bowl down, picked up a woven basket with a soft bed of woolen cloth lining the inside, and slipped into the chicken coop while the hens were distracted.

 

A few minutes later, Jackson walked slowly into the small Overland house carefully carrying the full basket. "Mama, here's the eggs!"

 

"Thank you, Jackie love." Isabella answered, taking the basket with a smile. "Why don't you go play a bit? I'll call you when dinner is ready."

 

"Yes, Mama." Jackson gave the woman a hug, then gently patted the small bump just under her belly. "Love you, Sissy. Love you, Mama." His little farewell ritual done, the child scampered out the door and down the little path into the village proper.

 

The small settlement that would one day become the town of Burgess didn't even have an official name at the moment. It was known only as the Lake Settlement for the body of water nearby. A little over a dozen families now including the Overland widow and her son were currently living here, making a life in rough wooden houses surrounding the village square. A blacksmith had set up a forgery, creating horseshoes and nails, door hinges and buckles. Mister Dawson, the butcher, handled the game the hunters brought in and any large animals like sheep and the few cattle that farmers need to cull, his wife tended to the hides and furs. As they were still a new settlement, they didn't have people like glassblowers or even a proper doctor yet, not even a mill in the river a hour's walk away. Maybe the next ship of colonists would have some of those, but for now, they made a living with farming, shepherding, and hunting.

 

A group of six young children played in the dirt in the village square. Mothers or older siblings kept an eye on them as they did their own chores. Jackson was in the position of being alone in the middle of the age group, the older kids being eleven or older while the eldest younger one was four. With a little shrug, Jack went over to the younger kids since they looked like they were actually having some fun.

 

Picking up a small cloth stuffed hide ball, he knelt down and rolled it toward one of the little kids sitting off to the side of the group. The younger boy paused in smacking a twig against the ground, his blue eyes widening as they followed the round object. He tottered to his feet and picked it up, then turned when Jackson called him softly. Dropping the ball from slightly uncoordinated hands, a small shod foot accidentally kicked it as the owner started walking. Stopping and staring, he watched in childish awe as the ball rolled to the older boy. When a big smile was given to him, the three year old squealed in delight. Jackson, giving a laugh of his own, continued their little game of roll the ball.

 

The four year old twins playing with rag dolls noticed the older boy join their group. Standing, they came over and hovered nearby, watching the game. As the younger boy toddled off to retrieve the wayward ball, Jackson turned his attention to the girls in their dresses. Picking up a stick, he drew a group of largish squares in the dirt. Standing, he went to one end and hopped from one to the next, following the pattern of twelve he'd made. Reaching the end, he gave a smile to the girls. "You try."

 

With a deep breath and holding her doll close to her chest, the more outgoing twin stepped forward and started hopping. Three blocks in, she started to giggle. This was a fun game!

 

Jackson clapped when she reached the end next to him. Her sister soon joined them. Picking up a small rock, the boy tossed it into a box, then hopped through the course again. This time, he jumped around the square with the rock landed in. Once done, he stepped around the path to retrieve his stone. He waved a hand at the ground, urging the next child to continue. The girls joyfully did, laughing as they played.

 

The three year old came back with the ball, so Jackson turned his attention back to him. Between rolling the cloth sphere back to the younger boy, Jackson would give a bit of attention to the three babies somewhere between one and two years old. He'd make faces at them to bring smiles and laughter to the young ones, clapping his hands or covering his eyes. Something warm filled his chest when he made the children happy.

 

The various teens and adults around them keeping one eye on the young ones listened to the bright laughter and gave warm smiles of their own. The Overland boy was a good and kind child to play with their babies. It was like he brought light to their village, and they were becoming increasingly glad he and his mother settled here.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wasn't fond of this chapter, but want to move past it so I can get to the better ones.
> 
> also, in those days, dinner was the big mid-day-ish meal with supper being a lighter meal after the day's work was done.


	3. His Territory

* * *

**May 1701**

 

Jackson listened closely as he lay in his trundle bed, pretending to be sleeping as he counted Mama's breaths. She needed her rest, the midwife had said, especially with Sissy slowly growing larger within her belly. His hands patted the small bump that was Sissy every morning and night, whispering promises and kind things to his younger sibling. It just made Mama smile, which was always good. After he was sure that she was fast asleep, he opened his eyes and rolled out of bed, pattering on cat-soft feet for the door.

 

Stepping out into the late-spring night, he paused in the yard before the house and took a deep breath. The moon and stars glittered down at him, moonbeams dancing through the leaves of the trees to make speckled patterns over the earth. Appreciation of nature done, the child padded toward the chicken coop to the side of the yard.

 

He walked a circle around the small wooden stack, peering at the dirt. There were no tracks tonight, but he knew that didn't mean anything. Something had killed one of their chickens a few days ago, leaving no animal paw prints to be found. But Jackson knew from his Papa that there were lots of things in the wilds that weren't simple animals. Things like his Papa and his kin, and the Little Ones playing in the woods, and the hairless bear-like monster he'd glimpsed once in the woods. And since his Papa had made sure to teach him things, and had even written more things in a book for him to read in case the man had to go away, Jackson had a good idea of what to do now.

 

Crouching in the shadows, he waited, sure that the thief would come tonight. Something inside him told him so, and Papa had said to listen to these feelings, so he did.

 

Sure enough, a fox crept into the moonlight. It didn't feel like a normal fox, too small and the scent had a tinge of something else, something familiar. Not to mention, its paws didn't touch the ground. Closer it slunk, not wanting to wake its prey.

 

It didn't notice Jackson. Not until the boy struck.

 

The child leaped out into the moonlight, arms spread wide and teeth bared. He hissed at the creature, stomping his feet as he placed himself between the not-fox and the chicken coop.

 

The fox startled and crouched down low, baring its own fangs and growling lowly. It lunged forward, jaws spread to snap at small limbs.

 

Fast as lightning, Jackson swung the object in his clenched fist, scoring a slash on the beast's shoulder. it was shallow, but it did the trick.

 

The creature staggered back, whining in pain. Smoke curled up from the wound. With an odd twist and blur, the fox was no longer there, a short spinely man-shaped creature was in its place. Long pointed ears, a sharp nose, and claws on its hands and feet showed its non-human blood, some mess of fur hides and leaves made up its clothes. Blood ran down a bare arm from a wound looking part burn part gash. It hissed at Jackson again in anger.

 

"Go away." The boy growled, readying his weapon for another strike. Brown eyes shot through with silver glared at the intruder. "This is my territory. These are my chickens. Mine."

 

Small but keen eyes a startling mix of orange and red much like flames widened in surprise to hear a familiar tongue from the human boy's lips. Well, not fully human, it seemed. The language he spoke could not be taught to nor spoken well by one not of the blood. The boy stepping forward threateningly snapped the being from it's shock. Deciding the birds weren't worth the trouble, it turned and scampered back into the forest. There was other prey, and it had to spread the word.

 

One of Them lived in this human settlement. It spoke Their tongue, and knew Their banes. Caution would be needed if any tried to prey upon this place.

 

Jackson didn't relax until not only had the rustling of the bushes faded but he could no longer sense the being nearby. Straightening, he pulled a cloth from his pocket and used it to handle the short cold iron rod he had nicked from the blacksmith's yesterday. He hissed softly, his bare hand red with irritation. Unlike Papa, he could touch iron, but it still wasn't comfortable. He didn't want to know what would happen if he was shot by an iron bullet like Papa had been at the docks when their ship had finally reached the New World.

 

Pushing the unhappy memories from his mind, he wiped the blood from the rod and slipped it into a narrow wooden box lined with wool that he hidden here earlier that day. Sure that the chickens were safe for the night, the six year old carried the box back to the house, yawning as he crept inside. It was late and he was tired. Mama would be cross if he slept in, especially since he'd promised to help with making breakfast in the morning.

 

* * *


	4. Bravery

* * *

 

**July 1701**

 

Jackson ran after the older boys, his steps much quieter than their loud pounding of the dirt. They were silly, how were they to be able to hear anything over the racket they were making?

 

The group of young males broke through the treeline and onto the shores of the lake. Stripping off shoes, stockings, and some even their shirts, the adolescents waded into the water, hollering and splashing as they sought to escape the summer heat. The six year old paused at the shore, peering distrustfully at the water with a frown.

 

One of the rambunctious teens noticed the child on the pebbled shoreline. Walking back to him, he knelt in the shallows. "Hello there. I'm Liam. You're the Overland boy, right?"

 

Nodding, the child replied. "I'm Jackson."

 

"Well, Jackson, do you want to come in the water? It's nice and cool." Liam coaxed with a kind smile. He'd seen the child playing with his baby brother and the other youngsters without complaints or whining. It would be only right to be nice to the kid.

 

"I don't know how to swim. Papa said if you went in the water, you had to know how to swim." Looking down and wiggling his toes, he said in a softer tone. "Papa was going to teach me when we came here. But he had to go away."

 

"He went to the city to make money to send you and your mother?" Mister Overland wouldn't be the only one who had done that.

 

Shaking his head, the boy corrected, "Someone got angry at the docks and pulled out a gun. He was waving it around and fired it. Papa pushed a little girl down, and got hit by the bullet instead. He got a bad fever and then he didn't wake up."

 

"Oh." Liam wasn't sure what to say to that. Glancing at the other boys who come nearer and overheard, he saw that they were just as unsure how to respond. "Um, that was very brave of him."

 

Jackson nodded. "Papa was brave, and strong, and knew lots of things." Taking a deep breath, the boy looked up at the nice older boy who decided to talk to him. "I want to be brave too. Can you teach me how to swim?"

 

What a strong kid, the older boys thought. Smiling, Liam held out a hand. "Sure. I can do that."

 

Jackson took it and stepped into the water.

 

-.-.-

 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short little chapter much like our little Jackson.
> 
> thanks everyone for the kudos and comments you've been leaving!


	5. Welcome to the World

 

 

* * *

 

**October 5, 1701**

 

Jackson paused in his actions of drawing a bear in the dirt, peering across the street. Her mother, her stomach big and round with his Sissy, stood there with Mrs. Dawson, the butcher's wife, talking about whatever grown-up ladies talked about. He narrowed his eyes and tilted his head, listening hard to something only he could hear. Suddenly, those brown eyes widened and the boy stood, dropping his drawing stick. He turned and ran.

 

Little bare feet pounded the dirt as the boy dashed down to the other side of the village and a particular house. Reaching it, he beat the solid wood door with his small fists. "Missus Rosewood! Missus Rosewood!"

 

A middle aged matronly woman opened the door and blinked down at the child. "Jackson? What is it?"

 

Grabbing a handful of her skirts, he tugged a few times in agitation. "Mama needs you! Sissy's coming!"

 

"Oh! Well, let me get my basket." The village midwife gently removed small fingers from her clothes and turned back into her house. A moment later, she shut the door and the pair set off back into the settlement.

 

Walking up to the Overland widow, Midwife Rosewood briskly said, "Well, dearie, let's be off."

 

Isabella furrowed her brow in confusion. "What do you - " She paused mid-sentence, her eyes going wide as she felt something warm and fluid slip down her legs. Putting her hands onto her large belly, she said softly, "Oh. I think my water just broke."

 

"Told you." Jackson quietly said, his eyes darting from one woman to the other. He fidgeted with his fingers, wondering why they weren't moving. His Sissy was coming! Mama had told him Missus Rosewood would help Mama bring Sissy out, that it would take a whole day and maybe even a night, that it would make Mama tired. So why weren't they doing anything?

 

"I believe I came just in time, then." The midwife stated, taking the pregnant woman's elbow. "Let's go, dear." She ushered her patient toward the Overland homestead, but not before throwing a curious look at young Jackson. How had the child known before the mother even had...?

 

-.-.-

 

The day slowly eased toward night as Jackson waited outside his house. A pair of women had bustled in and out of the house, fetching things for the midwife. They and their husbands had spared a few moments here and there for the soon-to-be older brother wandering about the yard. Reassurances that his mother would be well and his sibling would be there soon had filled his ears. The six-year-old just smiled and nodded while inwardly rolling his eyes. Why did they keep telling him that? Of course everything would be fine.

 

He glanced at the house in worry at the sound of a cry from Mama, worrying his bottom lip. Shaking his head, he took a deep breath and continued his self-appointed task as the sun sank slowly behind the distant mountains. Gathering small branches and heather and other plant life, he tied them together into a short handled broom. Walking around the yard, he swept the ground at the perimeter of their patch of land, softly saying "All you mean things, all you things that would harm a baby. Stay away, stay away. I chase you away, for this is my territory and I protect those within. Stay away, stay away. I will bear herbs to ward you, I will carry iron to harm you. You will not harm those within." Once a full circuit was done, he went and dusted the space before the door and under the window. Then he leaned the little broom next to the door.

 

Nodding as he sensed something settle cool and safe around the homestead, Jackson headed into the forest. He had more to do before Sissy arrived.

 

-.-.-

 

The stars glittered in the sky when at long last, the cry of a newborn babe came from the Overland house. Jackson scrambled to his feet, holding a precious bundle to his chest. He scampered to the door and hopped from foot to foot in his excitement.

 

She was here! Sissy was here! He finally would get to meet her properly!

 

Several long moments of waiting later, the door opened. The midwife smiled to see the little boy bouncing before the house, brown eyes looking up at her eagerly. She stepped aside, letting the new older brother inside.

 

Isabella tiredly smiled at her son from where she lay on the bed propped up with pillows and blankets. She held out a hand, saying, "Come meet your sister, Jackie love."

 

Jackson wasted no time running over and clambering onto the mattress. Carefully leaning forward, he peered at his blanket swaddled sibling. In a awed voice, he whispered, "She's so tiny."

 

"You were too when you were born." Mama said, running a hand down her son's back. "Her name is Emma."

 

"Emma. Eeehh-mmaaa." Trying out the sound, Jackson smiled and nodded. He liked his Sissy's name. It was right for her.

 

Putting a serious expression on, he picked up the items he'd spent the evening working on. Rising on his knees, he carefully set a crown of flowers on his mother's dark hair. Solemnly, he kissed her sweat-dampened forehead, softly intoning the words he found in his Papa's book, "Praise to the mother, for bringing this new life into the world."

 

Turning to his sister, he delicately put her own tiny flower crown on her hair dusted head. As light as a butterfly, Jackson pecked his lips to her forehead. "Praise to the child, and welcome to the world." With the ceremony done, he smiled and touched her soft chubby cheek with a gentle finger. "Hello, Emma. I'm your brother, Jackson. We're going to have lots of fun, and I promise I'll protect you always."

 

Feeling a happy tear slip down her cheek, Isabella smiled down at her children. She remembered her dear Lorcan doing the same ceremony when their son was born. Those flower crowns touched with his magic were tucked in her memory chest, as fresh as the day he had plucked and woven them. Jackson's would join them, another memento for another joyous occasion. She was just thankful that the midwife was across the room giving the family some privacy. The thought of another person hearing her son speak the language of his father's people, of someone finding out her children were different and harming them was a fear that would never leave her.

 

A small gasp drew her attention. Turning her mind back to the present, she found Jackson with a large happy grin on his face, one finger gripped tight by his newborn sister. His brown eyes were alight with wonder and joy. How anyone could ever think her precious children were evil for being something Other would never make sense to her. Not with how bright the light was within her dear son.

 

She would protect them. Protect them always.

 

With a smile of her own, Isabella closed her eyes and let her tired body rest for a while.

 

After all, she'd need all the peace she could get with two children to rear now.

 

She couldn't wait.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and there she is, Jack's beloved little sister. I decided to go with the generic fanon name of Emma. It's a sweet name and fits her in my head.
> 
> as you can see, chapter size and content vary. It's really whatever comes to mind about what little Jackson experiences as he grows up. I do have notes in my outline for Jackson to meet the Guardians as a child, but it's going to be a while before we get there.
> 
> I do know that this entire story will be Jack's mortal life. I have wispy ideas for sequels that cover Jack's centuries as a spirit pre-movie, then the movie and what comes after. But let's get this done first.
> 
> Not to mention the other plot-bunnies that are attacking me. And the prompt lists I keep finding. Jamie keeps pestering me, he wants to visit Tooth learn magic yell at North warn off Jack's potential suitors and just be Jack's awesome protective brother. Troublesome...
> 
> Hope everyone has a safe and fun Halloween!


	6. Gingerbread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Someone's Birthday...

* * *

 

**January 10 1702**

 

"Jackie love. Wake up." Isabella shook her son's shoulder with a smile.

 

"Ngh." The little boy sluggishly batted at her hand, his face still buried in his pillow.

 

"Well," The woman straightened from bending over the bed. She tapped her chin and said in a loud yet casual voice. "Looks like someone doesn't want his birthday breakfast. I'll just have to eat all this gingerbread by myself."

 

A moment passed, then the boy buried under the blankets popped up like a released spring of wire. Brown eyes wide, he chanted, "I'm awake, I'm awake! Don't eat all my gingerbread!"

 

Chuckling, she reached over and tweaked her son's nose playfully. "Then you best get ready for the day, my dear heart."

 

"Yes, Mama!" The newly seven-year-old cried with a grin. He tumbled off the bed and to the water basin nearby to wash his face as he did each morning. Then he shucked off his long nightshirt to replace it with warm breeches and a woolen winter shirt. Once he was done, he scampered over to the table and clambered onto one of their three straight-backed wooden chairs.

 

Smiling warmly, the Overland widow finished slicing the loaf of gingerbread and served a thick slab into her son's plate, her infant daughter still asleep in her cradle by the fire's warmth. She placed it next to a bowl of porridge and a dish with a few dried peaches she had retrieved from their root cellar. Watching her boy break a piece of the dark spicy cake, she scolded lightly, "Remember to eat the rest of your meal, Jackie love."

 

"Yes, Mama." Jackson willingly agreed, picking up his spoon and digging into his breakfast.

 

Smoothing a fond hand over her son's brown hair, she leaned down and planted a loving kiss on his crown. "Happy seventh birthday, dear heart. Know that I love you and wish you many more."

 

A big grin and small arms around her waist in a hug was Jackson's reply.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been so long since I updated this.
> 
> I did some research about colonial life in Pennsylvania, and from what I got, they didn't take the time and effort to make light sweet cakes like today's birthday cakes often. Not sure a village like theirs would even have the materials you'd need. But they did do stuff like pound cake and gingerbread and other yummies.
> 
> Also, seems like Pennsylvania had quite a few peach trees, hence the dried peaches as part of Jackson's breakfast.
> 
> If I'm incorrect, then let's just wave it over and enjoy the story, agreed?


	7. Bath Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE!!! - I am NOT Amaris Magic on fanfiction.net. Amaris Magic stole the first three chapters of this story and posted them WITHOUT MY PERMISSION as their own over there. I have an account on ff.net as bast4, but have not posted this story there since I feel all of you on AO3 are a more receptive and better audience for RotG fics.
> 
> So, yeah, had to get that off my chest.
> 
> Thank you, Sakon76, for letting me know about the theft.
> 
> Now on to the new chapter.

* * *

 

**Febuary 1702**

 

Jackson lugged another pair of buckets up the path from the lake to his house. Once he got inside, Mama was waiting with a fire going in their hearth, a large pot heating the already gathered water to be poured into the wooden washtub. He set the buckets down and stood aside as Mama carefully poured the steaming hot liquid into the tub, knowing that he wasn't big or strong enough to help with that part yet.

 

It was bath day in the Overland household.

 

Being clean had been something both parents had come to agree was important, unlike so many others who seemed to fear bathing. People were strange sometimes, why would they want to live in their stink like that? Jackson and his Mama bathed every three days, even though it was hard work gathering all that water. Having the nose of Papa's kin made it so the boy didn't want to smell himself all the time.

 

Papa had told him that many sicknesses came from not being clean. Even small cuts could get infected if they weren't kept clean, and having your skin covered in sweat, dirt, and other filth increased the chances of having a minor wound become life-threatening. Papa had been very smart, and he said he and his kin had made a point of bathing often, much more so than the humans they watched and sometimes walked among.

 

Isabella lay a number of thick towels over the back of a wooden chair near the tub and spread more on the floor around the round oversized bucket to catch any water that spilled over. She placed the homemade soap in a wooden dish to float with them in the water, then checked the temperature of the water already in the tub. Lips pursed in thought, she picked up one of the buckets her son had just brought in and poured the colder water in. Checking again, she nodded and turned to her boy. "Alright, Jackie love. Clothes off, it's bath time."

 

"Yay!" The seven year old wasted no time in stripping off his vest, shirt, breeches, and small clothes, piling the lot on the floor nearby. Dancing from foot to foot in excitement, he waited for his mother to finish undressing.

 

"You first, dear heart." Isabella said with a smile, lifting her son and placing him in the water. The slightly steaming liquid came up to his waist as he stood still. She stepped in and took a seat, sighing in contentment. It had taken some getting used to in the first year, but she was rather grateful that her beloved Lorcan had introduced her to this kind of cleanliness. Newly clean skin and hair certainly felt wonderful. Thankfully, she'd been one of those people who was willing to have an open mind about things. She had to be to have met and fallen in love with the being who became her husband.

 

A sound of a splash made the woman open her eyes. Her little boy had used a small bucket to pour water over himself, soaking his brown hair to lay flat against his head. With a fond smile, she picked up the soap, worked up a lather, and beckoned her son nearer. "Come here, my little love. Let's wash your hair."

 

"Yes, Mama." Jackson obediently knelt between his mother's legs and remained still as she massaged the sweet smelling soap into his locks. Well, mostly still, as he kept scooping up handfuls of water and pouring them over the woman's bare shoulders and idly running his fingers through her soft long hair. He loved his Mama's hair, it was so pretty with the way so many shades of brown would appear in the sunlight. Even in the firelight, it still shone.

 

"Close your eyes, Jackie." Once silver-touched brown eyes were shut, Isabella poured water over her son's head a few times with the small bucket, rinsing the suds away. Done, she swept the wet hair from the boy's face with her fingers, gently tickling soft cheeks as she playfully asked, "Where did my Jackie love go? Is he under all this hair?"

 

Giggling, Jackson opened his eyes. "I'm right here, Mama!"

 

With a soft gasp and mock-relieved smile, she proclaimed, "Oh! There he is! I thought the hair monster had eaten him all up!" She caught up one of her son's hands and gently nibbled on his fingers. "Ate him all up just like this!"

 

Laughing, the boy patted his mother's chest just above her milk-heavy breasts. "Don't eat me, Mama!"

 

"Oh, alright." She gave a mock put-upon sigh and hugged her little boy close. After all, he was growing up and would eventually decide he's too old for cuddles with his mother. Best savor these moments while they lasted. After a moment, Isabella released the child and snagged a small towel from the chair of linens. Wetting it and lathering it with more soap, she held it out to her boy. "Do you think you can wash your body while I wash my hair, dear heart?"

 

"Yes, Mama!" Jackson took the soapy cloth with an earnest nod. "I know how. I'm seven now." Getting a smile from the woman, he set to work scrubbing his chest and arms.

 

With her son busy, Isabella worked up more soapy suds and set to work on her waist-length hair. Once she felt it was clean enough, she ducked her head underwater to rinse it. Coming up with a deep inhale, she let out the breath as a gentle laugh as she watched her darling boy strain to reach his back. Her soft chuckle drew the boy's attention and he smiled widely at her, soap suds on his nose. Beckoning him closer, she set to work getting the child clean in places he couldn't easily reach, scrubbing his back and skimming down to his buttocks and thighs.

 

Jackson meanwhile had reclaimed the rinse bucket and was pretending the wooden object was a boat. He moved and turned obediently at his mother's urging, letting her finish cleaning him as his mind strayed to other places. "Mama? Do you think there are ladies living in the lake?"

 

Isabella blinked in surprise then replied, "I don't know, Jackie love. Did you see any?"

 

"Not yet." The boy answered, remembering the swimming lessons Liam and other boys had given him over the summer. "But I haven't swimmed to the middle yet, or the deep parts."

 

"It's 'swum', dear heart." Gently taking the bucket from his son's idle fingers, she poured water over his shoulders. "They may not live there. I think they like the sea more."

 

"I haven't swum to the deep parts yet." He repeated, memorizing the right word. "Papa's book said that there are ladies and Little Ones who live in lakes and rivers too. It's not just the Seal people and the sea ladies."

 

"Well, remember to be nice to them if you find them." Isabella stated as she lifted her boy from the tub onto the towels spread on the floor. A second towel was wrapped around him, then she followed and tucked a towel snugly around her own body. Kneeling, she helped Jackson briskly rub the water from his skin, making the lightly tanned flesh pink but clean. "And make sure that none of the villagers -"

 

"- See me talking to them, I know, Mama." Jackson finished the familiar warning with a sigh. "I'm not to speak Papa's tongue where they can hear, or tell anyone about Papa's kin or the Little Ones."

 

Isabella put her hands on her son's shoulders, catching his silver-touched brown eyes sternly with her own. "Jackson, it's important. People will be upset if they find out what you can do. They're scared of things that are different, and you, my little love, are different than them. I warn you to keep you safe."

 

The boy fidgeted with the hem of the towel still around him at his mother's tone. "I know, Mama. I won't tell anyone, I promise."

 

"I know, dear one. I know." The woman pulled her son into a hug, feeling his small hands wrap around her in return. She pushed away her worry for her children and the ever present fear that their differences would be discovered. As long as they were careful, she could keep her children safe. She'd lost her husband already and had no other family across the wide sea, she couldn't bear to lose her precious babies too.

 

Taking a deep breath, she put a smile on her face as she pulled out of the hug. "Now, let's get you dressed, my Jackie love. Then I'll tell you a story before bedtime."

 

A brilliant smile was Jackson's answer.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that people weren't big on hygiene back then, but as mentioned, Jackson's father was big on it. He, like he passed on to his son, had senses greater than a human, and was from a different culture and species than those smelly mortals wallowing in their own filth. Isabella was turned to his way of thinking. What woman doesn't enjoy feeling clean?

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be covering Jack's human years in this fic, and have plans to write his time as a spirit in a sequel or two, depends on how I choose to break things up later. 
> 
> Those waiting for the next installment of Making It Work series, I just have do my final editing. It should be posted by Saturday at the latest.
> 
> Comments are welcomed!


End file.
